In a tactical environment or situation, or training or sporting activity, the need of the operator, soldier, law enforcement officer, civilian sportsman or other user to carry various gear on one's person, in support of the mission or activity, is always present. As such users are continually searching for improved methods and items to carry their gear. Such improvements often include features that increase the amount of gear being carried through a more efficient use of space, modularity in using and arranging such gear specific to a user's needs and improved accessibility to said gear while maintaining a reasonable (and sometimes adjustable) level of security in carrying such items. Many items in these fields are cylindrically shaped, including but not limited to: flashlights, batons, flash bangs, hand grenades, batteries, scopes or other aiming devices, or any other items of substantially cylindrical shape that may be useful for their task.
Devices for the retention and quick-release of cylindrically shaped objects to a person are known in the prior art and generally consist of either an encasing that allows the cylindrically shaped body to snap into a secure setting or includes a mold that is customized to fit the body of a particular object while being secured by a strap. Both prior art designs have limitations, namely the inability to adjust and accommodate objects of various sizes.
As such, there is a need for an adjustable holding device that has the flexibility to accommodate and secure various cylindrically shaped objects with differing diameters.